User talk:Slipknot Darkrai
That message you sent me about an hour ago... Basically, if you go on "anything".wikia.com, and there's someone called TheUltimateKoopa, it'll be me. I was also on mariowiki.com (which is not the same as mario.wikia.com -- which sucks and is somewhat out-dated...) before I was permabanned for ... er... being right, about how Flip-Swap Galaxy was unlocked in SMG2. Some idiot, insisted that it was unlocked by Collecting x amount of Comet Medals, when not only was it not confirmed, at the time, it was later confirmed that Comet Medals had nothing to do with unlocking galaxies. As for this, I can't remember how I found it. I joined this nearly 3 years ago: http://rare.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/TheUltimateKoopa That's just for proof (see the first edits were in June 2008). I probably just randomly typed rare.wikia.com just to see if one existed, as I sometimes do.--TheUltimateKoopa 23:05, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Re: monobook.css It deletes that lame design. SWFlash Re: Sysop rights Thanks! I wonder what should I do with them, because I wasn't sysop anywhere. http://imgur.com/ctcUt.png I didn't find this menu in the MediaWiki:Sidebar, do you know where's it located? Also the links like the one at the right doesn't transform into image. :It's named "wikia" and has "" tag that doesn't work. I wanted to add "mariowiki:" thing, but I didn't find " " like on MarioWiki, is there similar feature on Wikia? Sysop? So, about the thing you said to me... you mean basically after I've done 50 edits? Does editing your talk page to add this count? XDTheUltimateKoopa 05:10, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Re: Idea I don't know, maybe it will. I voted for DK64 if you're interested. :Nope, but I can play it on emulator…like I do to take screenshots. ::Oh, you're on Mac… Sorry I can't help, because the only emulator I know that works on Mac is 'Mupen64Plus' (for Nintendo 64). Love this Place I like this Wiki it is super special awsome. Conker&Co 21:37, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Here I am! Hello Darkrai! You asked me to join so I did! Is there a Donkey Kong Country Returns page? I was thinking of adding one here. Well I hope I'm a contribute to this wiki and hope I can help it grow in the future!~Blueyoshi98(>'.')>ACC-Blueyoshi98<('.'<) 01:34, January 31, 2011 (UTC) It's me again, … There's two aricles about the same: Grunty's Lair and Gruntilda's Lair. Since there's no proposals (due to low amount of players contributors) I ask you: should I merge those? :Ok and you're right, it is, with a few changes (more wiki stuff, deleted unused classes, etc.) Mozilla Community Wiki Regarding your request on Mozilla Community Wiki. I appreciate your concern, but what are you planning to do with it? Thanks. --LouCypher (You may me) 08:30, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Sysop Sorry for the late reply. I was very busy. You are now a sysop on Mozilla Community Wiki. Remember, with great power comes great responsibility. --LouCypher 07:25, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Request for Content Team Help Hi. For Content team help with RareWiki you would need to lower the protection on the main page, make sure all the pages are , and customize the community corner on the wiki activity page. For DKWiki, you are not an admin, so the request would need to come from an admin there, and I cannot approve the request right now. Let me know on my talk page when you have taken care of the various issues on RareWiki. -- Wendy (talk) 03:47, February 27, 2011 (UTC) :I'm sorry you have been banned, but VSTF generally does not ban people without good cause. Nor can anybody but VSTF itself add members to the team. -- Wendy (talk) 01:08, March 2, 2011 (UTC)